


Art Club

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Genderswap, Multi, Oneshot, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Kohona High's art club only had three members. Two of which always fought about what art was and one who was only there because they were his childhood friends. One day an argument leads to so much more…and yes it does end in bang. PWP Gend Bend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Club

**Author's Note:**

> AU: GENDER-BENT KAGOME, DEIDARA AND SASORI! Don't like it please don't read it, thanks.

Kagome Higurashi sighed as he ran a hand through his short black hair. His body was clothed in a black uniform and he sat on the top of a desk facing two women who were standing in front of painting supplies. His eyes closed in irritation as the two women in front of him yelled at each other – well, more like one was yelling and the other was quietly talking back.

"Art is a bang, you stupid twat!" The blonde woman glared at the smaller red-headed woman who was sitting there calmly; her hands resting on her lap, her pale skin standing out against the black fabric of her skirt.

"It is not-" Her soft voice was drowned out by the blonde's yelling. "Ugh, Sasori! You have no passion! No wonder your art sucks. Hey, Kagome-kun, what do you think?" The boy now identified as Kagome looked up at them and blinked his lazy blue eyes.

"You're both wrong…art should be passionate and sensual… but, that's just me. Can we go now? Art block has been over for an hour now…" He sighed as he stood up and stretched the kinks out of his back and leaned on the desk he was just sitting on.

Sasori nodded, "I agree, we should get going…"

Deidara huffed and flipped her blonde hair behind her shoulders, "No! I want to settle this once and for all!" She placed her hands on her pear-shaped hips and huffed as both Kagome and Sasori merely blinked up at her, "Ugh, look! We need to-" She was cut off by Kagome kissing her on her lips.

Sasori blushed at the scene and looked away.

Kagome smirked as he pulled back and turned to Sasori while giving her a charming smile, "That's one way to shut her up. Now, come on – let's go before she snaps out of it." He held out his calloused hand for her to grab and she did so he was about to pull her up from her seat but blinked as a pair of arms was wrapped around his neck and a pair of full breasts pressed into his back.

"Ne, Sasori aren't you tired of playing this game? Maybe we should officially make Kagome-kun ours?" Deidara's sea-foam eyes met Sasori's dark brown ones.

Sasori meekly nodded and pulled a stunned Kagome into a kiss as Deidara rubbed her hands up and down his chest, letting them sink lower to rest on his belt.

Kagome gasped as Sasori ran her to tongue over his lips, asking for entrance while Deidara rubbed her hand over his growing length. They were used to teasing each other; had been since they hit puberty, they were nicknamed the threesome of Kohona high but it was always playful and ever went farther than a kiss or grope.

So, for his two best friends to want and jump his bones made him a bit wary; yes, he had dreamt of it, and yes, he had feelings for both of them but…he didn't know they were returned! He quickly opened his mouth to Sasori's probing tongue and dominated it while reaching one hand down to place it on top of Deidara's hand, which was still massaging his growing length.

He broke the kiss and pulled Deidara by her arm so she was standing next to a still sitting Sasori and gave them both a dark feral grin, "You will both be mine after this; there is no turning back."

Both girls nodded, getting wet because they had heard stories of his conquests since hitting high school and he was said to be a passionate and rough lover. Of course, they were always envious of the girls who gossiped about it, having had fucked him. But now it was their turn and they would make him realize that he belonged with them.

No matter what they had to do.

Deidara unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor, revealing black lace panties and pulled her shirt over her head revealing large mounds of pale flesh wrapped in more black lace. Sasori slowly stood up a blush on her face and she copied Deidara and revealed a pair of plain white panties and no bra. Her breasts were fairly small no bigger than an A-cup, so she didn't bother wearing a bra.

Kagome licked his lips as he took in the sight of his two childhood friends. He had seen them naked and vice versa, but here they were; nipples hard, dripping wet, waiting for him to ravish them. He quickly turned away from them and locked the door to the art club room then returned back to them with a sadistic grin.

Both girls watched with hungry eyes as he disrobed and stood there naked his hard length standing at full attention for them, dripping pre-cum, "Well, girls?" He smirked as Deidara dropped to her knees and licked his cock base to tip. He glanced at Sasori and gave her a come hither look and it was easy to tell she was embarrassed, but she was no virgin, neither was Deidara, yet she was always so shy, "Come here, Sasori."

She gulped, but went to him, stopping next to him and watched as Deidara gave him head; his cock disappearing and reappearing into her mouth. She gasped as he pulled her closer and ran his hands over her pale flesh, his fingers playing with her taut nipples, making her arch into his touch, "Ahh!"

He smirked as he placed one hand on the back of Deidara's head and used the other to tease Sasori's nipples, letting her rest her weight on his side. In no time, Sasori was moaning and touching herself; her hand moving frantically under her plain white panties.

"God, Deidara, you've gotten so good…." Deidara pulled back and let his head slide from her mouth with a wet pop, "I got better for you…now…please, help me," She leaned back on her heels and pulled down her wet panties exposing her neatly trimmed path of hair and weeping nether lips, "I'm so horny…."

Kagome smirked and let Sasori's nipple slip from between his fingers and placed her on the desk behind Deidara, taking her panties with him leave her stark naked on the desk – a dark blush on her face, "I'll help you if you help Sasori…" Deidara wasted no time pulling her panties off and turning around so she was at eye level with a blushing Sasori.

"Wha- no, Deidara, that's so nasty, no—OH!" She gasped as Deidara's tongue snaked out from between her lips and licked at her sex. It felt so good.

Kagome smirked at the sight they made, stroking his cock in his hand a few times before lowering himself onto the floor and settling himself between Deidara's thighs and began eating her out with his very talented tongue.

Deidara gasped as he plundered her, his long tongue curling inside her as his nose rubbed her swollen clit, "Mmmm." She moaned against Sasori's clit, making the shyer girl buck her hips for more, "Ahhh Deidara…please…so close."

Deidara smirked as she shoved two fingers into her friend and watched her arch her back and wantonly thrust her hips into her face. In no time, Sasori came – her juices filling her mouth and dripping down her chin. She pulled back and looked at Sasori as she shivered and twitched on the desk.

Kagome grinned as he pumped himself while continuing to eat out Deidara who was grinding her hips against his face, making him go deeper. He curled his tongue and hit that one spot, grasping his length harshly as she came; her walls clamping down on his tongue and her juices flowing into his mouth and down his chin. He slowly dragged his tongue out of her and positioned himself so he was ready to enter her. He used her juices to lube up, and with no warning, slammed her back on his cock making her moan loudly and arch her back.

"Mmmm, this is mine, you are mine!" He smacked her ass, making her cry out as he had his way with her; meeting a mystified Sasori's gaze as he fucked Deidara like she was a bitch in heat. In no time, she came again, her body turning to jelly as he pulled out of her and stood up to stand between Sasori's pale thighs; Deidara watching at the back of his feet, riding out her orgasm.

He teased her lips with his cock and was surprised when she impaled herself on it and ground her hips against his. He grabbed her legs and placed them on his shoulders and began fucking her just as hard as he had been fucking Deidara, who was now on her knees and licking his balls and Sasori as he fucked her.

Sasori arched her back, her hands tweaking her perky nipples as Kagome fucked her and Deidara licked both of them, much like a cat lapping up milk. It felt so good, "Oh, GOD!" She gasped as he shifted his hips and hit that one spot that made her toes curl and her vision go black. With a loud moan, she came hard, her walls clenching around him and just begging for his seed.

He gasped as he grabbed her hips and rammed her onto his cock; his balls twitching as he came hard, his cum shooting up into her and filing her to the brim so it dribbled out from where they were joined. He pulled out of her, smirking as Deidara licked up his spilled cum and then sat back on her knees. He looked at both females, both spent and covered in sweat and juices from their activities.

"You're both mine from now on. I don't want you two fighting anymore." Both girls merely nodded, spent as they enjoyed the afterglow of the mind-blowing sex they had just had.

They shivered, thinking about what they would do tomorrow after art club.


End file.
